OS093
Synopsis Right after Drake's announcement, Yazmyne, Cydney, and Simon spend the next twenty-four hours to prepare for their Battle Royale against the other until it is time. Nick offers Yazmyne his best before he heads to the stadium to watch the affair from there. He expects her to make it to the finish line first. The trio each privately register their Pokemon for each trial so that the other trainers won't see which Pokemon they intend to use. When alone, Yazmyne registers Corphish for the first trial, Electivire for the second, Pidgeot for the third, and Eevee for the fourth. Yazmyne then hands over her four Pokemon, and she will receive them during the challenge. The trio is then taken off Pummelo to one of its branch island where they will surf. The three of them each have their staring positions and a boat provided. They are told that there are survival items scattered across the island, which are first come first served. The woman who has taken them to the branch also also lets them know that at there are bags at each of the checkpoints that signify a new task. These bags have items in them of various value. They are all numbered from 1 to 3 in order of decreasing quality of the items inside the bags. They are only allowed to take one bag at each checkpoint. Should they try to take two, they will be eliminated from competition. The same applies to their Pokemon who will be provided at each checkpoint on pedestals. They will take their Pokemon for the given round. In addition, they may keep the Pokemon they used for the previous rounds for the rest of the competition as the challenges get tougher. Should another trainer try to take another person's Poke Ball, they will be eliminated. She strictly says that this is a competition, that this is a Battle Royale, but this is also fair play with rules. The trio nod. She hands the four of them their Pokemon. She says competition will begin in an hour and they will have the time to prepare their Pokemon and their boats. Yazmyne steps into the "3" position where she has the boat of the least quality because she was last getting to the island. Cydney naturally has the boat of the highest quality. The three of them are far enough away that they cannot see the activity of the other trainers. They all call out their Pokemon. Yazmyne calls on Corphish. Cydney has Milotic, and Simon has Empoleon. Yazmyne looks at her boat unsatisfied. She and Corphish agree that he's too small to pull her in the boat so they come up with an idea. When the race begins, Cydney and Simon forgo the boat completely, and they ride their Pokemon on the waves. Yazmyne, however, has made a light surfboard from Corphish's Ice Beam on a wooden piece of the boat. The trio realize the boat was a test. It would have slowed down their Pokemon. Corphish is the slowest of the three, so Yazmyne has him use Bubble Beam to slow them down. Cydney's Milotic destroys the bubbles with Twister. Simon jumps and allows Empoleon to use Drill Peck on the bubbles before he lands back on his Pokemon. The trio surf through dangerous obstacles and avoid Pokemon. Cydney looks to have a wild Pokemon on her tail, but Milotic's Attract prevents any male Pokemon at least from attacking. Towards the end of the race, Milotic poisons the waters with Confuse Ray, but Yazmyne has Corphish make a ramp with Ice Beam to leap out of the water and Milotic's grasp. Empoleon proceeds to use Whirlpool to ensnare Cydney and Milotic in a vortex. Yazmyne looks to finish the face first, but Empoleon attacks them with three powerful orbs of water in Hydro Cannon. Yazmyne has Corphish stop and immediately protect them in a pyramid of bubbles with Bubble Beam. The pyramid of water ultimately bursts, but Yazmyne and Corphish are unharmed. Simon and Empoleon race ahead to claim first place in the surfing race, and Simon takes the best bag. Simon recalls Empoleon and his second choice for the race is his Alakazam. Corphish manages to get Yazmyne to the shore and secure second place. Yazmyne recalls Corphish on a job well done. She takes Electivire's Poke Ball. Cydney eventually gets Milotic to free them from the Whirlpool with Twister. She sees Yazmyne running into the forest with the second best bag. Cydney is upset but shakes it off. Milotic takes her to the shore. Cydney recalls Milotic and sends out Yanmega as her second choice. They rush into the forest. Yazmyne calls on her second choice, Electivire. Due to Yazmyne's injury, she chose Electivire to carry her through the forest. Electivire has trained in moving through trees due to his time at the Petalburg Gym. Along the way, Electivire and Corphish make quick work of wild Pokemon who attack them and Yazmyne allows them to eat the many berries they find along the way. Meanwhile, Cydney boards Yanmega to fly above the forest and avoid obstacles until two trainers with a Cloyster and a Froslass nearly shoot her down. She is soon locked onto a battle and relies on Milotic to join in what becomes a Double Battle. Simon, confident in his early lead, searches for items. He has Alakazam use Miracle Eye to ascertain and destroy any traps. Alazakam also is able to use the same move to avoid human and Pokemon obstacles. This, however, doesn't stop a Ghost-Type Shedinja from attacking Alazakam with Shadow Sneak. Simon needs Empoleon to defeat Shedinja with Empoleon ultimately crashes into a tree with his win. While this wouldn't mean anything, Empoleon disturb a group of Weepinbel who use Sweet Scent on the area in reaction. Wild Pokemon begin to surge Simon. '' ''After three hours, Yazmyne makes it to the mountain that they have to scale, but she's in third place. Cydney defeated her opponent and is riding up on Yanmega. Simon has defeated the wild Pokemon he was forced to encounter. is using Alakazam's psychic to float his way to the top. Yazmyne puts a stop to their surge by having Electivire use Discharge on the mountain, reaching the top. It causes rocks to explode and descend onto Yanmega and Alakazam. In a struggle, both dodge and lose altitude. Yazmyne remains on Electivire's back and he climbs his way up the mountain. Cydney and Simon look for revenge on Yazmyne and attack her with their Pokemon, but Electivire readily defends with Light Screen. he uses Discharge again, this time striking Yanmega and Alakazam directly. Yanmega and Alakazam thus drop their trainers but catch them before they can fall. The move seems cruel, but Yazmyne is within the rules and the crowd loves it. Simon and Cyndey agree their Pokemon won't be able to handle Electivire in a battle. They scale the mountain in minutes while Yazmyne is left near the bottom to climb up. Taking care of Yazmyne and climbing isn't the easiest for Electivire, but he does his best. Electivire uses Focus Punch to make sturdier indents in the wallks and thus travel up the mountain easier. It takes him and hour, but he's at the top and a bit tired. Yazmyne quickly feeds him and recalls him for good rest. Yazmyne takes bag #3 and Pidgeot's Poke Ball. Another forest awaits her. She pulls out her Capture Styler to begin the third leg of the race. Major Events *Yazmyne, Cydney, and Simon begin their Battle Royale through Pummelo Island Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Nick *Cydney *Simon *Cissy *Danny *Rudy *Luana *Drake *Ultima *Nurse Joy *Civilians Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Corphish (Yazmyne's) *Electivire (Yazmyne's) *Pidgeot (Yazmyne's) *Zorua (Nick's) *Milotic (Cydney's) *Yanmega (Cydney's) *Gengar (Cydney's) *Aipom (Simon's) *Empoleon (Simon's) *Alakazam (Simon's) *Feraligatr (Ultima's) *Dragonite (Ultima's) Category:The Orange Saga